Ravish
by xMs. Black Eyelinerx
Summary: "So you wouldn't care if I kissed you?" If Mizuki had let Sano kiss her, how far would it have gone?  Alternate end to Chapter 75 of manga, but you don't need to have read it.  SanoxMizuki LEMON


**A/N: Hello again! It's been a very long time, ne? I've decided to channel my frustrations into something productive, thus, a new lemon. The story picks up in volume 14 at the end of chapter 75, so there's a slight spoiler.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana-Kimi or anything else you may recognize. **

_Ravish_

Sano's eyes blazed in anger as he took in the sight before him: Mizuki with that stupid blush tainting her cheeks, Mizuki with those shorts casually riding up her creamy thighs, Mizuki clueless to the danger she was in, both with the other guys and him. "What would you have done if it wasn't Kadoma that walked in on you in the bathroom? What if it had been some pervert?" he fumed, trying desperately to make her see the wolves sleeping around her.

"And those pants!" he continued. "They're entirely too short! You need to be careful, Ashiya."

Mizuki grabbed the hem of her shorts in an attempt to pull them down to cover more of her skin. "All my other pants are in the wash," she mumbled, praying he didn't suspect her true gender. She glared at the offending material and said in a deeper voice, "Why does that even make you mad, Sano?"

Sano looked away. She was always cutest when she tried to cover up her feminine voice. How could she still be so oblivious? "I'm not mad," he declared tersely.

"Yes, you are! And _so what_ if Kadoma came in the bathroom… Even if someone _did_ see me naked, I wouldn't care! You really think some pervert's gonna sneak in here? You should worry about your own perverted mind!" Mizuki desperately wanted to take the words back, knowing they sounded suspicious. Sano was a normal teenager; of course he was a pervert. But he wasn't interested in his roommate, a 'boy'.

Sano tensed. "Well, what about you? You're the one who kissed that guy Gilbert!" '_Why him and not me?_'

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" '_Why should he get mad about that? I'm not his girlfriend or anything.' _"A kiss like that doesn't mean anything in the States. It's like saying hello. I mean, what's the big deal? I kiss everybody!"

Somehow Mizuki had backed against the wall and Sano was right in front of her. He slammed his hand beside her head, pinning her to the spot. She didn't dare move an inch. Sano's face was just inches from hers. "Okay, so…," the frustrated teen started, "you wouldn't care if I kissed you?"

Mizuki swore her heart stopped beating for a moment. Her high jump idol brought his lips closer, his breath sweeping across her own lips. She trembled in anticipation. He stilled as if expecting an answer of some sort before moving forward or back.

Swallowing her nerves, Mizuki answered him quietly. "I would care…"

Sano's eyes widened, and then dimmed. What had he been thinking? Of course she would care! He was practically a step away from ravishing her right then and there, on the cold dorm floor. His hand slid down the wall and fell to his side. "I—I'm sorry, Ashiya. I don't know what I was thinking."

Mizuki grabbed his head, forcing him to look her in the eye. "I would like it." She emphasized her point by playing with his silky locks. She was tired of playing this waiting game. If Sano was going to offer, she was damn well going to jump at the chance.

Sano looked at her with half-lidded eyes, lust clouding his vision. Her lips were pouted slightly, inviting him. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply, hands wrapping around her waist. As his tongue entered the brunette's mouth he slid his hands under her shirt, stroking the soft flesh underneath.

Mizuki broke the kiss and yanked her shirt back down. "I—I'm not sure you should do that…," she said wearily, resisting the urge to jump into bed with him right then.

He chuckled darkly. "I know exactly what's under there, Ashiya. Everything about you screams femininity; the way you wiggle your hips when you walk, your fascination with cute things, those adorable lips that no boy could have…and God, your slender waist, your soft curves. Your uniform does nothing to hide your body." His pants grew tight as he let his mind play the image of her in the shower, barely covering herself while he reached in for his watch.

"How long…?" she croaked.

"Almost the entire time you've been here." He stroked her side again, drawing delicate designs with his fingertips. "Are you still sure I shouldn't keep going?" His smirk was devious—Sano knew exactly what he was doing to her.

Mizuki flung herself on him, latching onto his lips as they hit the floor. The pull in her stomach erased all doubt and all she could think of was getting Sano naked, of fulfilling the burning need. Sano pulled her shirt off and unzipped her denim vest, freeing her breasts from their confinement. He kneaded the pink mounds clumsily, tweaking the girl's nipples and praying he was doing it right. In between kisses, Mizuki managed to pull off Sano's shirt and unbuttoned his pants. She gazed longingly at the athlete's toned body. His chest heaved as he panted and his muscles rippled as he toyed with her body.

Surprising both of them, Mizuki leaned down and took a careful taste of the boy. Her tongue darted across Sano's left nipple and he groaned, his erection growing harder. He flipped his roommate over and dragged her dangerously short shorts down her legs, caressing her thighs as he went. He kissed her once more before shimmying out of his jeans, tossing them to a corner of the room.

Mizuki moaned at the sight of her idol in nothing but tight blue boxer-briefs, his _cock_ straining against the fabric. She grinned at herself, finding extreme pleasure in the dirty word. Silently, the two exchanged a look of understanding. With shaky hands, Mizuki pulled Sano's underwear down, her mouth forming a small 'o' when the beast was finally freed. It was slightly longer than average, 7 and ½ inches, and thick. The mushroom-shaped tip glistened with pre-cum and Mizuki licked her lips.

Mizuki threw all reserve to the wind. She had crossed an ocean to be here, with this man, and by God, that's what she was going to do! Carefully, she took hold of Sano's length and stroked it, gathering the pre-cum for a little lubrication.

"Ah, Ashiya!" Sano groaned, relieved to finally have some friction.

His moan went straight to Mizuki's crotch. '_I want him inside of me!'_ she thought hazily. Bending forward, she took him in her mouth, licking coyly at his purpling tip. She had no words to describe the pleasure that came with being able to cause Sano to make those noises. The high jumper grasped her hair as she bobbed along his cock, willing himself not to buck into her warm mouth. Soon, he felt himself at his breaking point and pulled her off of him.

Sano swept his lover up bridal style and plopped her on his bottom bunk, glancing at the door to make sure it was locked. He practically ripped her pink and red panties in his haste to quench the throbbing need. Mizuki squeaked as he placed kisses from her neck down to her stomach. He licked her hip bone and continued with his tongue to her slightly trimmed curls. Gently he pried her legs apart and licked at her entrance.

He brought a finger to her slit, pushing through her lips and thrusting frantically, preparing her for what was to come. He added another finger and another, using his thumb to stimulate her clit. Mizuki could do nothing but close her eyes from the pleasure. She had never felt this good before!

With his free hand Sano reached to the drawers at the head of his bed and fumbled through one, searching for the slim foil-wrapped package—it had been Julia's parting gift to him. He withdrew his fingers from Mizuki's depths to tear open the package and roll the condom down his pulsing length.

"Mizuki, I love you," he said tenderly, gazing into her eyes. He covered her lips in a kiss as his inserted himself into her, thrusting to break her barrier. Mizuki winced at the feeling of being so full and having her cherry popped. She recovered quickly though, fueled by Sano's hands on her breasts.

Sano thrust in and out of his roommate, trying his best to help her enjoy this as well. He felt Mizuki's nails on his back, grabbing and digging in to his flesh. He was only turned on more and sped up his pace, his balls smacking against Mizuki's ass in a lewd manner.

Mizuki wrapped her legs around Sano's waist, wishing desperately that he could go deeper. She panted heavily, eyes half closed. "F—faster, Sano! I—oh, God, you feel so _good_!"

Sano rammed his cock in harder, holding onto her sides to steady himself. He felt Mizuki's walls clenching around him; they were both close to the end. He leaned his head to her chest, suckling on her breast, marking her as his forever. His teeth grazed her nipple, and Mizuki cried out, not caring if the whole dorm heard them.

Mizuki moaned and clawed deeper at Sano's back as she came. A tidal wave swept over her body. Her vision went black as she called out, "Izumi!"

Her body clenched wildly around Sano's member, doing him in. He thrust faster and harder, desperate for his release. He felt the orgasm approach and his mouth latched onto Mizuki's shoulder to muffle his cries as he filled the condom with his seed. Coming down from his high, his thrusts slowed until he was simply lying atop Mizuki. He mumbled against her skin, "Can't believe we didn't do this sooner…"

Mizuki laughed weakly, stroking his sweaty hair from his face. "Well _someone_ should've spoken up sooner then."

Sano shook his head and hugged her. "Are you alright?"

Smiling, Mizuki simply responded, "I love you too, Sano Izumi."

**A/N: -hides- Aw, I'm such a perv! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ;) **

**Oh, and a few notes: I actually looked up the average penis size, and one study proved that an erect penis on average is between 6 and 7 inches.  
Most fics have the guy asking if the girl is sure, and that this will hurt, blah, blah, blah. Truth is, even really nice guys don't do that all the time. They aren't thinking about the mechanics of sex, they're thinking "ugh…un…girrrlllll…sexxx…warm…" So Sano is gentle in his own way, but he isn't above his lust. =D**

**Please share what you thought! I write to (hopefully) make other people happy. If you aren't happy, tell me why! I'd love to get better so everyone can enjoy my stories. =)**

**Suggestions are welcome, reviews are love.**


End file.
